Hereditary Traits
by Theoretical-Optimist
Summary: Draco wishes that he could protect Scorpius from the hateful comments that are directed his way. Includes some information from Cursed Child. Written for Round 9 of The Houses Competition (year two)


House: Gryffindor

Position: HoH

Category: Short

Prompt: Grey Eyes

Word Count (excluding header and AN): 807

Beta: Tigger

AN: According to Pottermore, "Willow is an uncommon wand wood with healing power, and I have noted that the ideal owner for a willow wand often has some (usually unwarranted) insecurity, however well they may try and hide it." This story includes some spoilers from Cursed Child.

* * *

Draco loathed going out in public. He hated to leave the protective shelter that Malfoy Manor provided. He didn't care that he'd become a virtual recluse over the years. It was safer that way.

But occasionally, it was necessary to make an appearance in society. Purchasing a wand for his son was one such occasion.

Draco arranged for himself and Scorpius to floo to Blaise Zabini's flat near Diagon Alley and walk the couple blocks to the Leaky Cauldron. Keeping his head down, Draco steered his son through the crowded shopping street while trying to block out the nasty comments thrown their way.

"Murderer," he heard more than once.

"Death Eater scum," an elderly witch hissed.

"Why would they allow another wretched Malfoy brat at Hogwarts?"

It was one thing for the wizarding populace to sneer at him in disdain. He had more than earned their vitriol and scorn. But he hated when they turned their ire towards his son.

Scorpius had done nothing to deserve this.

"Just ignore them, son," Draco whispered to the eleven year old as they walked. Scorpius put on a brave face, but Draco could see how badly the comments hurt him. His grey eyes glistened with pain and unshed tears. "We're here," Draco said as he pushed open the door to the wand shop and ushered Scorpius inside.

"Hello?" called a scratchy voice from the back storeroom. Garrick Ollivander rounded the corner and pulled up short when he spotted the pair.

"Mr. Ollivander," Draco addressed him. "I know that you probably don't want me here. I helped cause you great pain. But I hope you can put aside the hatred you surely bear for me and assist—"

Ollivander cut him off. "Young Mr. Malfoy, come to buy your first wand?" he asked Scorpius.

Draco took a step back and watched.

"Yes, sir," Scorpius replied in a small voice.

"Stick out your wand arm," Ollivander ordered.

Draco observed as a magical measuring tape flitted about Scorpius, measuring everything from the length of his nose to the distance between his armpits.

Draco reminisced about the day that his own father had brought Draco to purchase a wand. He'd been so happy when the hawthorn wand with a unicorn hair core had chosen him. His father had been satisfied that Draco's wand was dignified and nonfrivolous.

Unlike Lucius, Draco didn't care which wand Scorpius walked out of the shop with today. He just wanted him to be happy with it.

Draco was so lost in his daydream, that he barely noticed a witch walk into the shop with her daughter.

Ollivander called out to the newcomers. "Be right with you, ladies. I'm just boxing up young Mr. Malfoy's new wand."

"Father," Scorpius said excitedly, "It's ten and an eight inches and made of willow with a unicorn hair core. Mr. Ollivander says it's quite springy."

Draco saw the excitement behind his son's eyes. "That's great, son."

"Son?" Draco heard the witch mutter to her daughter. "I've heard rumors about that boy. They say he's no Malfoy at all. He's You-Know-Who's son. Stay away from him, Agnes," she commanded her daughter.

Draco watched the little girl shrink away behind her mother. Draco shot the witch a nasty look and turned back to Scorpius just in time to watch the joy drain out of his grey eyes.

The same grey eyes that were an exact mirror of Draco's own. No one would ever question his paternity again if they bothered to look at him properly. To see Scorpius for the bright boy that Draco knew him to be, and not just sneer at him from afar.

"Here you are, Mr. Malfoy." Ollivander handed the boxed up wand to Scorpius.

"Thank you, sir," Scorpius mumbled. "Can we just go home now?" he asked Draco.

"Of course," Draco said as he guided him out of the shop and tried his best to protect him from the unwarranted and ignorant comments hurled their way. When they were a block away from Blaise's flat, Draco said, "I'm sorry that they say those things to you, Scorpius. It's my fault."

"I know that people believe I'm his son, but I know that's not true. So it doesn't matter what they think." Scorpius gave him a smile that didn't reach his eyes.

Draco could still see the hurt in the little grey mirrors. He may claim that the comments and opinions didn't bother him, but they did.

He wished he could protect his son and keep him safe and happy in Malfoy Manor where the scorn of the outside world couldn't harm him. But Scorpius was growing up, and Draco needed to let him. He just hoped that Scorpius would learn to turn a deaf ear to the nasty comments so that clouds of turmoil wouldn't constantly swirl in his grey eyes.


End file.
